


Trashy Romance

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Violence, Eventual Kakasaku, F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: She looks back, and he's here.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trashy Romance

旗木卡卡西的室友是个傻子。  
她和那个黑发男人上演的狗血肥皂剧起初让他觉得反感，后来令他好奇，再后来他突然就多了一层对这个年轻女人的同情。  
和所有情侣一样，他们时好时坏，可属于他们的好与坏却偏偏迈向了极端。  
好的时候他们进行一场，两场，三场，数不清多少场激情四射的性爱，坏的时候那男人要么沉默，要么像失禁一样止不住酸涩的侮辱和嘲弄，要么夺门而出几个月不再现身，更坏的时候他甚至还会动起手。而她，他的那个室友，一个出色的医生，一个年轻漂亮的女人，却在那个男人面前化作了一滩无用的软泥，吞咽下越来越多的委屈，流出无尽的泪水，她一定是个傻子。

春野樱又哭了。  
这次她没有躲在自己房间里，而是用一种极其不舒服的方式蜷缩在他们共有的客厅里的沙发上。她咬住了嘴唇，可抽噎的声音无法抑制地回荡在空空如也的房间里，后来她索性捂住了嘴巴。旗木卡卡西鼻尖上萦绕着她眼泪苦涩的气味，那些延绵不绝的抽泣纠缠着他的耳朵。再也无法袖手旁观，他沉默地走出了屋子，坐在了她的对面。她没有理会，仍旧流着泪，他递过去一张纸巾，她无言地接了过去。整个夜晚，他们机械地重复着这个动作，谁也没有开口。

而这是她第一次在他面前哭，然后便有了第二次、第三次、第四次，以及第数不清多少次。他从来都怕女人哭，女人的眼泪总叫他束手无策。可他在那些咸涩的泪水里，断断续续的低语里，绝望的控诉里，终于了解到她到底是怎样一个人。  
那是一个聪明的、智识能与他相衬的女人，一个美丽的、让人移不开眼睛的女人，一个风趣的、伶牙俐齿的女人，一个难以捉摸的女人，一个他难以抗拒的女人。  
他人生的前三十年是空落落的一片。没了父母，零星有的几个朋友却也不怎么往来。日复一日，他一年老似一年，生活一次次告诉他放弃去爱，他照做了。他不去爱便也不需要其他人，慢慢地其他人也不再需要他。  
这样的人生既简单又轻松，肩膀上不再有责任也不再有义务，甚至连道德都失去了意义。  
他感到寂寞可以同很多萍水相逢的女人上床，可以戴上假面和同事们混迹在酒吧，在KTV里一边嚎叫一边流泪，在夜店消磨他的一整晚，也可以打开他百看不厌的黄色刊物，享受所谓艺术的熏陶。但等他清醒过来，躺在他孤独的单人床上时，他却还是寂寞，那些短暂的欢愉轻易地就被空虚吞噬殆尽。  
也许他会就这么浑浑噩噩地过下去，原本倒也没什么所谓，反正人生本就没什么意义，不过是在找各种法子混吃等死。直到一天他遇见了她，遇见了痛苦地爱着宇智波佐助的春野樱。

近来她的眼泪流得越来越频繁了，黑发男人的身影再也没出现在他们合租的小屋里，他常年穿着的黑色外套消失了在了客厅里，被一台显得有些落伍的电视机所取代。今天是她的休息日，往常她的休息日总会被另一个男人占据，而这天来占据她的，却只有电视机。她躺在沙发上，无意义地翻着频道，聒噪的电视剧，刻板无味的新闻，球赛，综艺，纪录片，一一被她否决。樱不知道该停在哪个节目，也不知道她想看什么，她只想找些东西填满自己太多的时间。她握着遥控器的手指近乎痉挛，而这时旗木卡卡西走了过来，抽走了那个小巧的设备。  
“你怎么在这儿？”她回过了头，用那双盈绿的眼睛看着他。卡卡西耸了耸肩没说什么，坐到了她的身旁，随手点开了一部电影，爱情喜剧。  
她仍笑不出声，男女主角奇迹般地相遇，又奇迹般地互相看不顺眼，再相爱，再误会，再解除误会皆大欢喜，她看着演员相拥接吻，眼睛里又溢满了眼泪。卡卡西靠在沙发的另一侧，回过头看向她，却也找不出安慰的话。毕竟他对爱情从来都退避三舍，他实在想不通为何春野樱过得如此痛苦却还死死抓着痛苦的源头不放。  
“他有什么好？”  
他想也没想就问出了口，声音飘散在他们之间。可他刚说出口便后了悔，这问题太粗鲁、太直白，简直像一句讽刺。她愣住了，眼睛却仍就看向电视机的屏幕。  
“我也不知道。”  
“那就离开他。”  
“做不到。”  
她终于看向了他，马尾凌乱的扎在脑后，刘海散在她的额头上，随着电影场景的变换闪烁着不同的光泽，电影欢快的背景音乐突兀地响起，男女主角此刻正在婚礼的祭坛前宣誓。  
这么久以来她终于又笑了。  
“我爱他，所以我做不到。”  
这不是一个特别的情境，她甚至只穿着略显幼稚的粉色小熊睡衣，也没有化妆，她憔悴的脸甚至毫无魅力可言。但在那一刻，卡卡西突然觉得他找到了接下来的人生要去做的事。

多讽刺啊，浪荡了几十年他却突然坠入了爱河，而这次他跌得够快也够狠，他想让她幸福，她也值得幸福，更值得他去为她做点什么，可他却不知道该怎么做。  
该怎么做呢？  
他开始列起属于她的清单。  
送她花，送她巧克力，送她钻石？带她去看电影，去溜冰场还是去高档餐厅？他知道这些事那个人都做过，而她从来都是大笑着、欢欣鼓舞地照单全收。  
可如果主角换做是他呢？  
她会推开他，会扇他巴掌，会尖叫着让他滚。而他不允许自己的尊严被如此践踏，虽然不可思议，但他也有他的原则。于是他划去了那几行潦草的文字，揉碎了那张纸，像在抹去自己的罪证。

“卡卡西？”一天晚上，她叫住了他。樱又在看电视了，她的背影在电视机的闪烁的强光和昏暗的客厅里忽明忽暗，他停下了脚步。  
“过来陪我坐一会。”  
鬼使神差地，他走了过去坐下。她抱着一大桶冰激凌，盘着腿，而电视上正放着另一部爱情喜剧。她的精神好了很多，脸上也逐渐现出了些神采，怀里的那桶冰激凌也被她消耗了大半。卡卡西把肘部支在沙发绵软无力的扶手上看着她苍白的侧脸，目光追着她随剧情而上扬或下垂的嘴角。  
突然她把那一桶冰激凌递了过去，他来不及移开眼睛，只得尴尬地与她对视。  
“你吃吗？”  
他对甜食从不热衷，便晃了晃头。可她仍在坚持，甚至舀了满满一大勺送到了他的嘴边。香草味的，黏腻的半是液体半是固体的东西，他皱了皱眉，无奈地张开嘴就着勺子吞下了那一口冰激凌。  
可等他再睁开眼睛，春野樱的脸却突然近在咫尺。他挣扎着向后躲去，可沙发上狭小的空间让他无路可退。香草味的，黏黏糊糊的嘴唇覆了上来，冰激凌桶打翻在地可他们谁也没去管。  
他终于清晰地分辨出了她身上的味道。他的鼻子一直都很灵敏，可在她身上却偏偏失灵。曾经她像一团雾，一团杂糅的气味分子的混合体。可如今，她就在他身边，清晰可辨。草莓味香波、甜品的香精以及医院里的消毒水、抗生素、苦涩的药、咸湿的眼泪。他妥协了，伸出手环住了她的腰。他抱住樱僵硬的身体时才发现她在掉秤，他轻易地就摸到了她的肋骨。而后的事他记不清了，并不算愉快的感受，他像被包裹在一团滚烫的泪水里被她裹着，每一次动作都带出明显的苦味，他只好用一个个吻去细细地安慰她，却仍旧不得要领。  
可等到清晨来临她就消失了，卡卡西一个人躺在那张狭小的沙发上，身上披了个姜黄色的毯子。电影早已结束，晨间新闻的主持人在喋喋不休地说着严肃的宏大议题，他却没心思细听。地板上的冰激凌彻底地化作了一滩乳白色的甜水，像昨晚他抹在她腹部的精液。他沉默地看着冰激凌的尸体，用食指挑起了一丁点，放进了嘴里。  
香草味的。

春野樱的灵魂在归位。  
她的笑变多了，声音也清亮了起来，她有时也会流泪，但理由不再是因为那个人。卡卡西不可能懂他们之间的恩恩怨怨，但随着他们越来越熟悉，他回忆起佐助在她身边时，她变得不像她自己，而佐助离开后她更像是丢了魂。  
宇智波佐助，他残存的诅咒在失效，在消散，这是个好兆头。卡卡西在心里窃喜，也许他还不够好，也许他还配不上她，但少了佐助，总有一天她会考虑他的，毕竟沙发上的情事不是他一个人的春梦。  
他算好了樱晚班结束的时间，买了她最爱的宵夜，吹着口哨回了他们合租的房子。钥匙轻易地卸下了防盗门的防御，他走进客厅，却是漆黑一片。  
“樱？”他叫她，她的名字弹跳在他的舌尖上，有种隐秘的快感。客厅的灯光亮起，他看到了坐在沙发上的人。  
“晚上好。”黑色的头发，黑色的衣服，他转过了头看向靠在门边的卡卡西。  
啊，是宇智波佐助。  
他该缩回到原来那个悲惨的角落里么？他该回到他原来浑噩的生活里去吗？春野樱消磨了他的外壳的糖蛋白，从此以后他便成了那个混沌世界里的抗原，再不被接纳。他皱着眉头看了看佐助，稍稍点头算作打了招呼，径直走进了厨房，那盒宵夜被他原封不动地扔进了垃圾箱。

日子仿佛又回到了几个月前。  
春野樱和宇智波佐助，同天底下所有情侣一样，他们时好时坏，可属于他们的好与坏却偏偏迈向了极端。  
好的时候他们进行一场，两场，三场，数不清多少场激情四射的性爱，坏的时候那男人要么沉默，要么像失禁一样止不住酸涩的侮辱和嘲弄，要么夺门而出几个月不再现身，更坏的时候他甚至还会动起手。而她，一个出色的医生，一个年轻漂亮的女人，却在那个男人面前化作了一滩无用的软泥，吞咽下越来越多的委屈，流出无尽的泪水，她一定是个傻子。  
她一定一定是个傻子。  
卡卡西现在知道那一团雾气一样笼罩着她的气味分子是什么了，是宇智波佐助。他身上杂乱无章的味道连他灵敏的鼻子也分辨不出源头，他就那么把自己的气味染在春野樱身上，连带着她的，他也闻不出。

一天早上他在厨房里堵住了她，她又变回了原来失魂落魄的样子。眼下积了浓重的青黑，面颊也迅速地凹陷了下去，清浅的头发在晨光里几乎变得透明，她成了一股烟，一个幻影，一场海市蜃楼。樱想从他身旁绕过去，可他几次都挡住了她，后来她索性放弃了，垂着头站在他的身前。卡卡西低下头去看她，双手握住了她的肩，她猛地颤抖了一下，这引起了他的怀疑。他不顾樱激烈地反抗，卷起了她睡衣的袖子，几个青黑的印记狰狞地盘踞在她白皙的大臂上。  
“这是怎么弄的？”他心里清楚问题的答案，但他想听她亲口告诉他。  
“不关你事。”她挣开他的手，连忙把那些伤痕遮好。他还想抓住她问个清楚，可在触碰到她的手腕时，他却烫手一般闪了开。  
这确实不关他事不是吗？  
他妥协地垂下了手臂，乞求一般站在她面前。  
“你是个医生，最该清楚什么对你不好。”佐助还睡在屋子另一头的房间里，他鼓起了他全部的勇气，“离开他。”  
“我做不到。”她抱起了双臂，偏过了头。  
“离开他，这对你不好。”  
“别管我了，卡卡西。”  
她推开了他的身体，回到了她和佐助的房间，卡卡西只来得及看到她粉色的发尾在门缝间一闪而过。

他被激烈的争吵声惊醒。  
他们又吵架了，春野樱和宇智波佐助吵架的频率越来越高，而他们争斗的也在逐渐升级。他们厨房里的杯子盘子不少都遭了殃，卡卡西在上班前看到过樱背对着他一点点清理那些碎片的背影，他几次想走过去帮她，却都止住了脚步。  
可今晚的声音有些不同寻常。  
宇智波佐助的骂声和春野樱的尖叫从他隔壁的房间转移到了客厅，又从客厅转移到了厨房。刚刚更新换代的杯子又一次遭了殃，他听见那些玻璃制品落地的声音，心底又是一阵抽搐，可随后他听到了一声清脆的耳光，接着是重物落地的声音。  
他被这声音吓了一跳，赶忙套上裤子，跑向厨房。  
厨房里的景象只能用惊悚来形容，地面到处都是滴落的血迹，樱瘫倒在地上，宇智波佐助的脸上有个鲜红的掌印以及止也止不住的鼻血。可黑发的男人没有停手，他冲着春野樱扑了过去，狠狠地拽住了她的头发，迫使她的头向后仰成了一个诡异的角度。  
“佐……佐助？”  
“臭婊子，你再打啊？”  
高高扬起的手臂被另一只手抓住了，卡卡西揪着他的领子把佐助推了开。年轻男人向后踉跄了几步，便站直了身体擦了擦脸上的鼻血。  
“你也想来掺一脚？”佐助笑了笑，“别以为我不知道你们俩之间那点猫腻。”  
他抄起了放置在灶台上的牛奶锅，冷笑着走近了他们。  
“我知道你看她的眼神。她每天和我在一起，心里不好受吧，啊？”  
卡卡西侧过身子挡住了瘫坐在地上的樱，偏过头用口型告诉她让她去报警。她照做了，颤抖着爬了起来，摇摇晃晃地跑向了房间深处。  
樱会报警吗？她会甘愿舍弃这个和她拉拉扯扯了这么多年的男人吗？他不确定。  
他看着佐助拿着那口锅冲了过来，他抬起手臂护住自己的头，小臂传来了一阵钝痛。可他也不愿就这么认输，卡卡西矮下了身子顺势给了身前的男人一记直拳。佐助发出了一声痛呼，可这也没有阻挡住他的攻击，他的肘击狠狠地打向卡卡西的背。  
这场势均力敌的扭打没有持续太久，佐助强壮的身躯压制住了他，他们都遏制住了对方的喉咙，但胸口处的重量让卡卡西有些脱力。在他的意识逐渐模糊的时候，他看到樱闪了出来，手里的啤酒瓶砸向了佐助的头。  
突如其来的重击让佐助松开了遏制他喉咙的手，可下一秒，佐助便一把揪住了樱，夺过了她手里破碎的玻璃瓶。  
浅棕的玻璃在月色下泛着光，年轻男人紧紧地掐住了樱的脖子，轻易地把她举起。她无助地掰着那些桎梏她的手指，眼角渗出了泪。  
“长本事了，春野樱？背后偷袭，可真有你的。”  
佐助说着，高高扬起了带着尖锐边缘的瓶子，卡卡西的呼吸还没平复，他咳嗽着，挣扎着爬了过去，细小的玻璃碎片扎进了他的手。  
“住……住手，佐助。”  
宇智波佐助没有停手，他冷笑着，那些冰冷的玻璃离樱的脸越来越近。  
“别动！”  
破门而入的警察冲了过来，一个金发的警员轻松地制止了黑发男人的动作，另一个人扶住了脱力的春野樱。  
她靠着那个肩膀大口大口地喘着气，终于痛快地哭了出来。

生活在逐渐回归正轨，就像他脖子上的渐渐消去的瘀痕。橱柜里的杯子和盘子又换了一批新的，他安心地把自己最中意的马克杯也放了进去。这天晚上，卡卡西又一次算好了她归家的时间，买了她最爱的夜宵放在食盒里。他打开门，厨房里正亮着灯，他叫了她的名字，那三个音节在他舌尖上跳跃着，带来一种隐秘的欢愉。  
“樱？”  
春野樱正坐在餐桌旁，她剪了一头短发，抬起头脖子上露出了和他同样渐渐淡去的伤痕。  
她对他露出一个笑容：“晚上好，卡卡西。”

END


End file.
